


Anakin Needs a Hand

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Rex refuses to deal with problems that do not follow the laws of physics. He'd rather do paperwork. It's called delegating, and he's very good at it.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Anakin Needs a Hand

“Hey, uh, Rex? You got a minute?” Rex’s comm called. He set down the datapad.

“Of course, General. What can I do?”

“Can you come to the mess? I need your help with something. And maybe grab Wrench on your way?” Rex stared at the comm. What happened that General Skywalker needs mechanical help?

“Yeah, I’m on my way.” Calm, cool, and professional. There’s no headache creeping in. And maybe if Rex keeps telling himself that, it’ll actually happen. He popped his head into the barracks to grab Wrench on his way to the mess.

“So. Any idea what’s going on?”

“None whatsoever. If it gives me a headache or ends in paperwork, I’m walking right back out.”

“Fair enough, Captain.”

When they made it to the mess, everything looked normal at first glance. Nothing was on fire, nothing was a different color, and no one was staring. Anakin’s back was to the door but for some reason, he didn’t turn around when Rex and Wrench entered.

“Hi Rex, Wrench. So I did a stupid thing.”

Well. At least he’s started to recognize his own stupidity.

“And what would that be, General?” Wrench asked, already moving. And then he froze when he reached General Skywalker’s right side. And then he stopped breathing. And then the laughing started.

“It’s not funny!”

“It is! Rex, come here. Come see this.” Wrench wheezed out. As Rex rounded the table, he saw.

Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker had three forks, one knife, four comlinks, several spare bits of wire, a spanner, and his lightsaber stuck to his mech hand.

“General. What did you -”

“He magnetized his hand! I don’t even know how he managed it! General, you are officially bending the laws of physics, because I know for a fact the metals in that hand cannot be magnetized.” No. Nope. Rex was not dealing with this. Anakin thumped his face on the table in front of him while Wrench continued his giggling. “And I bet you can’t even get up from the table because you’re stuck to it!”

A groan from Anakin was all the confirmation they needed. 

Rex walked out of the mess hall. He was not dealing with this today.

**Author's Note:**

> I will always accept prompts and suggestions. I have a list, but if there's someone's stupidity you really want to see, let me know.


End file.
